What Problem?
by RealDirectioner4
Summary: "What Is Your Problem With Me?" Blaine Asked With An Angry Tone, While Finn Had His Usual Confused Look On. 3x09


**Hey! Tonights episode was AMAZING! I dont like Brittney...I think Kurt should have won, and I wish he gets into NYADA **

**Anyway, this is my vision of what would happen if Blaine confronted Finn.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal afternoon for Finn, changing in the locker room, until a short boy with extremely gelled down hair walked in with a frown.<p>

"What Is your problem with me?" Blaine asked, with an angry tone in his voice.

Finn frowned. He didn't have a problem with him. Except maybe when Blaine stole his solos.

"Seriously, I'm tired of it! .?" He asked again, through gritted teeth. Blaine sadly didn't know about Finns temper problems, and pushed him. Finn started getting red in his face, and pushed him harder. Soon, they were on the floor, punching and yelling. With blood everywhere, you'd think there was a murder. Then, an angelic voice stopped them.

"Blaine! Finn! STOP!" Kurt screamed, frightening by all the blood. With one final punch, Finn knocked Blaine out, with all his anger.

Kurt ran up to Blaine, yelling for help, when finally Coach Beist ran in with the medical kit. While she was helping Blaine, Kurt attacked Finn,

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HE COULD BE IN A COMA!" Kurt screamed, with tears streaming down his face. He slapped Finn so hard, there was a huge red mark. Coach Beist had to pull them apart, while Burt burst through the door. It seemed she called Kurt and Finns dad while they were fighting.

"Whats Going On?" Burt asked, while surveying the area.

"Finn almost killed Blaine!" Kurt said, while sobbing and holding an unconscious Blaine.

"No I didn't! He came in here asking what my problem was with him! There is no problem!"

Kurt looked like Finn slapped him.

"Oh..? There's no problem? ASK ANYONE IN THE GLEE CLUB! YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT RUDE TO HIM EVER SINCE HE JOINED!" he screamed, his voice hoarse.

Burt sighed, while Blaine slowly came back into consciousness. Kurt grabbed his and kissed him, while still sobbing.

"Look, we have to get him to the hospital! He's losing alot of blood!" Burt said, while picking up the shorter boy. Poor Blaine Seemed confused, while Finn, Burt, and Kurt helped him into the car.

0oooooooo0

"Well, theres nothing too serious, just some stitches. You can see him now." said, motioning to the door. Kurt ran in, seeing Blaine and hugging him.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, Kissing him lightly.

"Well, I felt like Finn didn't like me. So, I went to find and find him I did. We had a little fight, and I guess his temper got a hold of him, so we...sort of attacked each other.." Blaine said uncomfortably.

Kurt and Blaine just sat together, talking about solos when Rachel ran in.

"What happened? I'm gone for 2 days, AND THIS HAPPENS?" She ran over to Blaine and hugged his, asking if he was okay.

"Yes Rachel, I'm fine." He said, rolling his eyes, and explained the story. Rachel got a dark look in her eyes, and excused herself. The two lovers exchanged a confused look, until Rachel came stomping back in, with a red mark on Finn's face, while pulling his ear.

"APOLOGIZE!" she screeched.

".."

Rachel put on her threatening look, and Finn go scared.

"I'm sorry! Sorry Sorry! OW RACHEL!"

She let go, as Finn continued his apology.

"Look dude, sorry. I just felt threatened by you, that you were gonna take all the solos. I'm not used to anyone being better then me, ya know?"

Blaine smiled, and hugged the tall boy, accepting his apology. Rachel literally had tears in her eyes. They all laughed and talked until Blaine was released. When they came to Kurt's house, Finn saw Kurt whisper something to Blaine, and his expression brightened.

"Dad..Me and Blaine are going upstairs to...uh...STUDY!"

Rachel had a discusted look on her face, while Kurt gave her his best B*tch Glare.

"DOOR OPEN!"

"dang it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! I like Finn, it's just not when he's mean to Blaine or Kurt. I feel so bad for Santana! Anyway, <strong>

** Reviews Appreciated!**

**~GWHPS**


End file.
